


Everybody Wants to Rule the World

by tisfan



Series: Imagine Tony and Bucky 2016/2017 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Everybody Wants To Rule The World, Evil Tony, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, because tears for fears, evil bucky, except not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: Imagine Bucky fucking Tony against a window looking out at NYC, admiering the view of their new empire. (Tony and Bucky have take over the word fyi and are dark/evil) Bonus: Tony is the brains while Bucky is the muscles and Steve their prisoner.





	

The two things Tony loved best of all were gloating and getting fucked. 

Trust Bucky, his crazy assassin boyfriend, to figure out a way to combine the two. 

The war was over; the rebels had been beaten back, captured or killed. Their leader was caged and helpless, although Tony had to give the man some credit. He was one determined son of a bitch, and they’d had to recapture him about half a dozen times at last count, because he kept finding a flaw in their restraint-systems. 

Tony stood at the full, floor-to-ceiling window that took up the entire north wall of his bedroom, looking over the city, sprawled and glowing light, looking out. They’d done it; they’d really done it. 

In the glass, Tony saw the reflection behind him before he heard a sound; Bucky, already stripped out of his clothes and wearing the gold and red collar that marked him as Tony’s exclusive property. He kissed the back of Tony’s neck, soft and warm and a little bit urgent. 

“Is he secured?” Tony asked. 

Bucky shrugged. “Probably?” He nuzzled at Tony’s ear. “He’s pretty mad at us right now.” 

“That’s because he is a losing loser who loses,” Tony said, rather loudly enough for their prisoner to hear them from the next room over. 

“I feel like I should have an evil mustache to twirl,” Bucky said.   

“I can probably arrange that, if you really want,” Tony said. He let Bucky remove his clothes, not taking his eyes off the megacity below. “I can’t believe we actually did it.” 

“The whole world,” Bucky confirmed, “belongs to us.” He put a rough hand on the back of Tony’s neck and shoved him, naked, against the cold glass. Tony squeaked and got his hands up, pushing back just a little. 

“Cold,” he said. 

“That’s your fault,” Bucky said. “Next time, conquer the world in the summer.” 

“Heartless,” Tony sniffed. “You are heartless and mean and nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngh --” Bucky wrapped his fingers around Tony’s cock and slid upward. 

“Am I?” Bucky said, his hand stopping the stroking motion. “I should stop, then?” 

“No, god, don’t you _dare_ ,” Tony grumbled. “I’m good, you’re fine, oh, come on, Bucky, _please…_ ” 

“Yeah? You like that?” Bucky said, hand going back to work. 

“You know that --” _bzzzzzt. Bzzz_ the room crackled around them, and … 

“Christ, Stevie, don’t _do_ that!” Bucky exclaimed. He clapped his hands to his head as the world spun ‘round. “Ug, I’m gonna puke.” 

Tony’s inner ear protested the sudden shift, until they were all back in the living room. Tony scrambled to get the VR hookups off the back of his neck and temples, blinking in the sudden change of light. 

“You deserve dump-shock,” Steve said, his face brick red and not quite meeting anyone’s eyes. “When you two won’t stop having sex in the damn _video game_.” 

Tony cackled, rolling back onto the floor and kicking his feet. “Totally worth it. Oh, god, Cap, your face.” 

“Asshole,” Steve muttered. 

“‘So, Lone Star, now you see that evil will always triumph because good is _dumb_ ,’” Tony quoted from one of his favorite movies. 

“I don’t know why you still play games with them,” Natasha commented from her spot on the sofa. “Really, Steve, you should know better, by now.” 

“He can’t resist trying to prove that he’s better than I am,” Tony remarked. 

“Says the man who deliberately built his last set of armor so that he’s exactly one inch taller than Cap,” Clint mocked. 

“I admit everything. I regret nothing,” Tony said. 

Steve threw his hands up, disgusted. “I’m going to bed.” 

Bucky scrubbed at his face with one hand, apparently getting his bearings back, because he slanted a dark, lust-filled look at Tony. “Yeah? So are we.” 

“Are we now?” Tony said, casual, like he wasn’t also half-hard and throbbing. 

“Yes. We are. Even if I have to drag you.” 

Tony smirked. Best game ever.


End file.
